Caja de besos
by Sara Wells
Summary: Escoja el suyo por una moneda.


**Caja de besos**

**One Shot**

El carrito de helados se parqueaba frente a su casa todos los días a las tres de la tarde. Sakura lo sabía perfectamente después de pasar una semana completa en su nueva casa. Se bajó de la silla que le ayudaba a alcanzar la ventana buscando a su hermano para pedirle una moneda. Su madre le había dejado unas cuantas encima de su buró antes de irse a trabajar, pero subir por ellas hasta su habitación le quitaría tiempo.

Se mordió el labio trotando a la cocina, guiada por el tintineo de la cristalería que su hermano guardaba en la alacena. Lo encontró hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo, a ella le molestaba ser la hermana pequeña, porque Touya se aprovechaba de su tamaño. Tuvo que zarandear de los pantalones al chico para que le prestara atención.

—Espera un minuto, Yuki —masculló él, mirando burlonamente a la niña—, ¿qué quieres, monstruo?

En otro momento, Sakura hubiese renegado por el apodo, pero tenía asuntos más importantes.

—Quiero dinero para comprar un helado —dijo y su hermano le extendió una moneda, ella negó con la cabeza—, que sean dos esta vez, quiero uno doble con cubierta de chocolate —mintió.

Se había hecho de un amigo en el corto tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad, Shaoran, el hijo menor de los vecinos, era dos años mayor que ella, pero todavía le agradaba.

—Bueno, pero estaré espiándote por la ventana —indicó Touya.

Sakura inyectó velocidad a sus pasos. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, atisbó con decepción al montón de niños atrincherados frente al carrito de helados. Se colocó la mano en la frente para resguardarse los ojos del sol y localizar la desordenada cabellera castaña de su amigo entre todos ellos.

No lo encontró.

Shaoran no era difícil de ubicar, siempre estaba sucio, con las mejillas llenas de tierra y costras en las rodillas. Lo conoció en su primer día en Tomoeda, en el jardín de su casa. Él jugaba con su perro, Kerberos, grande y fuerte porque era un guardián. Sakura no estaba muy convencida de saber exactamente lo que el perro cuidaba, pero creía en la historia que Shaoran le había relatado sobre él.

Caminó insegura por la calle, apretando el par de monedas en su mano. Quizá el niño Li había ido de compras con su madre y sus cuatro hermanas. Ellas eran extrañas. La besaban y abrazaban todo el tiempo a pesar de no pertenecer a la familia.

Se encogió de hombros, suspirando. Esperó su turno en la fila de helados y justo antes de acercarse a pedir su paleta de chocolate, volteó hacia la casa de los Li. Las puertas y ventanas permanecían cerradas, pero una caja parecía removerse en medio del jardín. Presa de su curiosidad, Sakura se aprovechó de la distracción de su hermano, para aproximarse al objeto e inspeccionar su contenido.

_«Caja de besos», _decía. _«Escoge el tuyo por una moneda»_

Sakura se emocionó, su madre le obsequió unos dulces iguales una vez. Se suponía que junto a la mercancía debía haber un vendedor, a los seis años Sakura sabía de qué manera funcionaban muchas cosas.

Se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa. Era la hora de su merienda y se encontraba hambrienta. Si cogía su dulce y dejaba la moneda, el vendedor supondría que efectivamente, alguien había pagado por el producto, así que resuelta, depositó la moneda sobre el banquito que yacía en el pasto y abrió la caja.

La cabellera de su amigo brotó de manera espontánea desde el interior, Sakura permaneció atónita por el susto, hasta que una sensación diferente descompuso la expresión de su cara. Los labios húmedos de Shaoran estaban encima de los suyos, ella se apartó en el reconocimiento, pero él se abalanzó hacia adelante, estampándole un segundo beso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró Sakura, limpiándose la boca con recelo.

Shaoran sonrió, cruzando las manos atrás de su cabeza.

—Hoy es mi turno de invitarte los helados y no tenía dinero —se encogió de hombros—, ésta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para conseguirlo. Ahora me debes dos monedas.

Sakura no tuvo otro remedio que cancelar su deuda, con las manos frías y temblorosas por la impresión.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo vendría a ti? —preguntó la niña, midiendo sus pasos hasta el carrito de helados.

—Porque eres curiosa —respondió Shaoran. Ahora que ya había cumplido con su negocio, podía proceder a ensuciarse—, y porque ahora eres mía y debes venir conmigo siempre.

Escuchó esas palabras de su padre la noche anterior, cuando él y su madre estaban solos en la cocina. Aunque no comprendiese a totalidad su significado, sintió que tenía que decírselas a Sakura.

—Lo importante es que ahora puedo invitarte a un helado. No faltaré jamás a mis promesas —juró, tomándola de la mano.

* * *

Sakura miró a su alrededor verificando que ninguna caja se hubiera quedado fuera del camión de mudanzas. Se sacó la gorra de la cabeza, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una fuerte sensación de añoranza resquebrajándole el alma. Ésta vez era su novio quien se mudaba de la cuidad para comenzar la Universidad, lo extrañaría hasta la muerte. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no se imaginaba un día sin él.

Se disponía a esperarlo bajo la sombra de un árbol de su jardín, antes de resoplar furiosa porque los trabajadores habían olvidado una caja enorme en la entrada de la casa de Shaoran. Ella se acercó mortificada porque no podría con semejante carga sola, tendría que llamar a los vecinos para que le ayudasen o en todo caso, esperar a que Shaoran regresara de la tienda.

Frunció el ceño porque la caja no estaba sellada, pero llevaba etiqueta, _«Caja de promesas»,_ decía ésta. _«Garantía asegurada por un beso__»_. Sakura sonrió recordando el incidente que sufrió a los seis años a costa de su inocencia. Abrió la caja, pero no se inclinó, se quedó de pie admirando a Shaoran acurrucado en una posición bastante incomoda y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estamos un poco grandes para esto, ¿no crees?

Shaoran sonrió, estirando los brazos para alcanzar a su novia.

—Eso cumpliría mi fantasía de hacerlo en un lugar pequeño —le respondió él de una forma burlona que la afectó bastante.

Ahora yacían enredados dentro de la caja uno muy cerca del otro. Condición que no le importaba para nada a Shaoran. Él siempre fue un chico precoz, Sakura todavía se avergonzaba al recordar los cientos de formas en las que él la había engatusado cuando comenzó a darle curiosidad el sexo.

Movió las piernas, dándole libertad a Shaoran para que pudiese llegar a su cuello y besar la marca que aún le palpitaba cada vez que él se le acercaba. El chupetón se borraría con los días, pero los sentimientos al recordar cómo fue hecho, jamás.

—Tengo miedo, no quiero que te vayas —sollozó ella, no muy segura del motivo. La ponía triste imaginar la partida de su novio, pero la intensidad de sus roces, la llenaban de excitación.

—No voy a dejarte, no después de lo que hemos hecho. —Una lágrima se le escapó a Sakura. Ella se había entregado a él por primera vez hacía dos noches, venían durmiendo juntos desde entonces y el día que él faltara en su cama, sabía que se le partiría el corazón—. Y aunque no hubiese sucedido nada, habrías venido conmigo de todos modos, porque estás siempre en mí. Vives aquí, en mi alma, desde la primera vez que nos besamos.

Sakura lo abrazó esperando obtener de él la fuerza para no llorar. Shaoran estaba destinado a la grandeza y ella sabía que eso atraía a las mujeres, confiaba en él, mas no en ellas.

—Regresaré por ti, en las vacaciones, en cualquier momento que me necesites y aun cuando no me quieras —sonrió, depositándole un suave beso en la frente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su novia con un pañuelo de caricias—. Nunca falto a mis promesas, ¿recuerdas? No importa cómo, siempre las cumplo.

Y Sakura sabía que eso era cierto, le creía. Porque era suya y debía ir con él a todas partes, todo el tiempo, aunque su cuerpo estuviera obligado a permanecer en el mismo lugar, su amor llegaría hasta los confines del mundo con él.

* * *

(Cliché)

Nah, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, eso lo sabemos todos. Me siento ansiosa y necesitaba relajarme de alguna manera, algo suave y bonito (ojalá la vida me tratara de la misma forma). Este pequeño me quedó muy inocente, otro día me tiro uno pervertido (sí, cuando vuelva a sentirme ansiosa) xD.


End file.
